panca·nada
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: Indonesia termangu. Empat dibingkai, yang satu lagi tersuratkan. {[Hari Pahlawan; #PeLitKreNasIndo]}


**.•~...o◆O◆o...~•.**

 **Dengki dan serakah hati bertaruh ...,**

 **Tabuh genderang perangnya!**

 **Seribu medan makmur runtuh ...,**

 **Kuasai seluruh dayanya!**

 **.**

 **Detik-detik tembakan pembantaian ...,**

 **Raga dari jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa.**

 **Dusta juga amarah memutus rantaian ...,**

 **Masih adakah lagi secercah asa?**

 **.**

 **(1921-1945; 1-2)**

 _ **Era Kerinduan yang Berbalas**_

* * *

Upacara dalam rangka peringatan Hari Pahlawan ke-73 sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Terlaksana dengan begitu khidmat dan penuh penghayatan. Sekarang, barisan peserta upacara pun telah dibubarkan, dengan terlebih dulu melaksa penghormatan. Lapangan senyap kembali. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang, menjulurkan tangan demi memunguti sampah yang berserakan di lingkungan.

 _Hah. Menjenukan jika semati ini_.

Di bangku tamu undangan, Indonesia masih bergeming di tempat duduk, mengistirahatkan diri. Ia memijat-mijat pelan pelipis dan tengkuknya bergantian, mengurangi rasa pening dan kabur pandangan yang sempat berkunang-kunang.

 _Fuh_. Indonesia mengembus napas, meraih botol air mineral di samping kanannya. Dia buka tutup botol itu, lantas meneguk isinya hingga separuh tandas. _Dehidrasikah aku?_ Indonesia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya sempat pusing ketika berdiri untuk menghormat ketika Sang Saka Merah Putih masih separuh jalan dikibarkan, dan lagu kebangsaan Indonesia Raya masih ditembangkan dengan khidmat.

Namun, untunglah, saat ini sudah tak apa.

Indonesia beranjak, meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju ke rumahnya demi mengurusi segunung tugas kenegaraan. Juga, ada banyak sekali perjuangan yang harus ia lanjutkan bersama dengan rakyatnya ...

•••

 _ **Darah tak segan kami curah,**_

 _ **... demi kemerdekaan tanah air!**_

 _ **"Tak cukup aksara untuk mencitra seperti apa perjuangan kami yang sebenarnya di zaman meraih dan mempertahankan kemerdekaan."**_

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.** Saya, INDONESIAN KARA, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas penulisan karya historikal-nasionalisme Indonesia ini.

 **"PANCA NADA"**

ditulis oleh **INDONESIAN KARA.**

 **.**

 **#NasionalismeIndonesia**

 **DEDIKASI HARI PAHLAWAN KE-73 TANGGAL 10 NOVEMBER 2018.**

* * *

 _ **"Takkan ada yang mampu mengatakan, seperti apa perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam relung dada kami kala membantai penjajah satu demi satu ... ."**_

 _ **Amarah tak gentar kami limpah,**_

 _ **... hanya untuk kebebasan negeri!**_

•••

Bingkai dengan foto pertama diraih, adalah foto Monumen Nasional di Jakarta yang sempat diabadikan tanggal tujuh belas Agustus tahun ini. Bersama dengan para purna paskibraka tingkat nasional, ada sosok yang selalu dikenal di tengah-tengah muda-mudi berseragam putih ... _Indonesia_ sendiri.

Dia tersenyum, meletakkan bingkai pertamanya kembali. Ganti lainnya.

Dalam foto bingkai kedua, yang mana lebih besar ukurannya, ada lukisan visualisasi Gunung Krakatau yang meletus ... ah, "meledak" sepertinya lebih tepat untuk digunakan. Terlukis secara detail dalam ukuran dua puluh kali delapan belas sentimeter dengan media kanvas putih dan cat minyak berikut gradasinya. _Karya seni anak bangsa_. Lalu, Indonesia kembali mengulumkan senyum.

Matanya beralih, menatap bingkai di urutan ketiga dari kiri. Ialah lukisan besar, tidak bisa diraih. Berat.

Indonesia justru merendahkan tubuh, menumpukan diri pada kedua lutut. Menatap gores-gores pensil pada kertas, menggambarkan sosok persona keduanya pada tahun 1965; Kartika Infanteri. Dalam lukisan arsir pensil tersebut, ada sosok Kartika yang menoleh ke arah kiri, menatap pada keping cokelat burung garuda, bertengger di lengan kiri yang terjulur memberikan tempat. Alisnya sejenak berkerut, menangkap penampakan. _Ada luka sejumlah tujuh gores di sisi kanan leher Kartika, itukah luka akibat tragedi 1965?_

Indonesia memilu. Netranya menangkap tangan kanan Kartika dalam gores lukisan yang menggenggam sebilah pedang panjang bernoda darah ...

* * *

 _ **Setitik darah untuk zaman ini.**_

 _ **Securah darah untuk setiap tragedi tahun ini.**_

 _ **Seribu kali sepuluh ribu pangkat seratus kali bilangan tak diketahui yang tertumpah untuk tragedi besar tahun 1965 ...,**_

 _ **... dan jumlah yang sama untuk meraih kemerdekaan 1945.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RendAsa.**_

* * *

Ada satu prosa singkat di samping bingkai keempat. Indonesia tahu itu apa.

* * *

 _Para zaman hanya pasrah_

 _Ketika masanya dinodai oleh darah_

 _Para zaman kembali pasrah_

 _Saat nyawa diharga sangat murah_

 _._

 _Sekejam inikah dunia?_

 _Hingga pedih tak terperi,_

 _... menghapus cercah-cercah asa_

 _Tanpa sisa hingga harapan pun mati?_

 _._

 _Langit pun hanya membisu_

 _Gerilyawan tak mau terus membeku_

 _Dengan puluhan macam senjata merangsek maju_

 _Tak sedikit yang mati dengan pilu ... ._

 _._

 _Bahaya terus menderu_

 _Penjajah gesit memburu_

 _Tawa seru pun meluruh_

 _Semua ... menjadi seteru ... ._

 _._

 _Pejuang gugur di medan seteru ... ._

 _Harga sebanding untuk kemerdekaan ... ._

 _Adakah kesempatan bagi Indonesia,_

 _... untuk berterima kasih kepada mereka?_

 _._

 _ **Dengarlah aku ...**_

(Langit pun hanya bergemuruh, turut berkabung. Menyampaikan duka, ia menurunkan rinai hujan, yang perlahan menderasi lingkungan, menghapus darah yang tercurah pada pelataran.)

* * *

Sesurat syair, doa, pengharapan, dan pelukis para latar di zamannya ini ... dalam secarik kertas menguning zaman lawas yang ditemukan dalam sebuah ruangan kerja dari tahun yang berurutan; barangkali, terjadi di tahun tersebut, kah?

Kertas itu kembali dibalik, menampilkan lainnya ...

.

Selamat Hari Pahlawan, Tanah Air tercintaku. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai warga negaramu ketika aku lahir di dunia. Maafkan aku ... ah, kami tepatnya, yang terlebih dahulu gugur sebelum meraih kemerdekaan. Maafkan kami ...

.

Sang personifikasi tersenyum, menggumamkan kalimat balasan, meski takkan pernah terdengar. Tak apa, pejuangku. _Tanpa kalian, entah seperti apa Indonesia ini._

Indonesia meraih silet di bawah bingkai foto pertama, lantas mengukirkan sesuatu di meja, yang barangkali takkan pernah tampak bermakna di mata manusia tanpa nasionalisme ...

.

 **JASMERAH**

 **Ja** ngan **S** ekali-kali (Kamu) **Me** lupakan Seja **rah**.

.

》10 November《

 _Dan jikalau kami harus mati..._

 _Biarkanlah jua kami terbaring mati di Indonesia..._

 _Sehingga jasad kami dapat hancur di bumi pertiwi..._

 _Bumi dirgahayu nusantara merdeka_

 _yang akan menggoncangkan dunia...!_


End file.
